


Painting

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [18]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, im just writing out my headcanons lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cedar Wood’s wooden skin holds memories of everything she’s ever painted.





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes

If you looked closely enough at Cedar Wood’s wooden hands, you would see a faint kaleidoscope of color residue. Bright yellows that had faded to pastels. Reds that had turned to dusty pinks. All of the colors were so slight that they were impossible to see from a distance. In fact, the only person who could ever really see the colors was Cedar herself. And she didn’t know how she could live without them.

Somehow, the paint residue made her feel more comfortable in her own skin… well, in her own wood. Each splash of paint held a memory of a work of art. Light blue paint was from a picture of the ocean. Olive green was from a mural of the forest. The colors lived with her forever on her body, reminding her of her own worth. Whenever she was feeling down about not being able to taste food, or about not being able to feel her own clothes on her body, she could look at her hands and remember that she did have legitimate talent as a painter. She could fall back on the memories of blissful moments spent in front of a canvas. Although Cedar was usually unhappy with her body, the colors made her feel special. No other kid in the school could say that when they painted a canvas, they were also painting themself.

The colors were unique to Cedar and Cedar alone. And as she sat down in front of a canvas and dragged her brush across it, the speckles of color that bounced back to her skin made Cedar Wood herself into the actual masterpiece.


End file.
